Star Wars: A New Game
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: AS Luke laid there, dying, at the foot of Abeloth... Everything around him froze. A SMall light appeared before him, and when he looked at it, it grew bigger and transformed into a small screen."You have Died" "Luke Skywalker", appeared on it. From there onward, his life was forever changed, as he became known as the Galaxies first, and only, at the time, Gamer! (GamerxStarWars)


**This, my friends, is going to be one of the first EVER "The Gamer" Fanfictions of Star Wars!**

 **Think of your run of the mill RPG, and then slap it over Star Wars, then mix it up a bit, add in a few random bits, and now you have this story...**

 **I hope you all enjoy this brain child, as it will be Updated as often as I can write Chapters and Omakes for it!**

 **HAve fun, and May The Force Be With You!**

* * *

Luke laid bare chested, bleeding, on the floor of Abeloth's Temple Mount. unable to take his eyes of the small blue screen that floated in front of his face. His eyes scanned it, several times, to make sure he had read its passages properly. He let out a low gurgled chuckle at what he saw printed there.

 **{Luke Skywalker}**

 **{LvL – 153}**

 **{HP – 17,300}**

 **{FP – 17,300}**

 **{XP – 958,761,364/1,890,000,000}**

 **{Kills – Unknown ~ Estimated... In the Millions}**

 **{Titles – Gamer, Grand Master, Father, Leader, General, Traitor, Healer, Jedi, Farm-boy, Red Leader, The-One-Who-Walks-The-Sky, Chosen One}**

 **{Force Powers – Why the Fuck do we have this window? He knows them all!} [Because, he needs to know what he knows!] {What, the fuck, ever.}**

 **{Skills – Again... He's a master at everything he does! Why do we need this?} [I point to my previous statement...] {As I point to mine... Fucker... Making my job harder...}**

 **{Character stats}**

 **{Str – 100}**

 **{Dex – 100}**

 **{Int – 100}**

 **{Wis – 100}**

 **{Cha – 100}**

 **{Per – 100}**

 **{Amount of times Prestige classes have been passed up... 15... Amount of Fucks given... Zippo...}**

Luke could tell, from what little he had enjoyed in his youth, that he was looking at some sort of status screen. He could tell, by how the words had changed slightly as it had appeared, that two separate people were talking while the display had been created. He saw the small conversation, which had made him chuckle in his fatally wounded state. He saw the list of titles that he had certainly acquired over the many years of his life.

Luke, man of his own making, was somewhat confused, and angered by what he was reading; besides being amused by the banter. He could feel his life force as it left him, as it drained, poured from his veins. He knew he was dead, yet living, all at once. He felt the end of one of Abeloth's many tentacle like arms as it pierced though his chest, crushed his heart, and wrapped around his spine. He felt how a second tendril had ripped him in half, as it had crushed his pelvis, and tore his legs from his body and tossed them aside with barely a thought to the monster that controlled them.

He remembered the screams of his son, and his new, yet wayward, apprentice Vestara Khai. He remembered the look of utter horror and defeat he saw on his sons face as the tendrils pierced his flesh and tore him asunder. He saw how the other Sith, the ones that had pledged to help him, had looked on his shocked horror as he was torn down and defeated. He saw the hope in their battle hardened faces drain away as he died in front of them.

The blue screen that popped up next made him stop and stare.

 **{You have died "Luke Skywalker"}**

 **{Would you like to "Start" a "New Game"?}**

 **{Please select Yes, or No}**

 **{Yes – No}**

Luke blinked at the words, at their meaning, and what it could possibly mean for him. He contemplated their meaning.

' _If I choose to "_ Start a New game _"... What does it mean? When will this "_ New Start _" be? What will happen if I say no? Will I become "One" with the Force?'_ Luke asked himself as he contemplated his choices. Though, as if by his own thoughts, another window appeared, this one overlaying the other.

 **{Starting a "New Game" will take you back to the beginning of your adventure, as you have not saved at this present time and are unable to go back to a previous save. This is the only option you have to continue playing.}**

 **{To select "No" will result in a perma' death and result in a complete loss of all unsaved data and a shut down of "The Game" from this players perspective. A new character may be created/chosen in the event of a perma' death.}**

Luke blinked, and blinked again. He laughed and shook his head. As everything around him had been frozen upon his death, he knew that none of the beings around him were even aware of his continued survival, even as it was in an alternate plane of existence. He contemplated the words of his 'Guide' and tried to meditate upon not what he _could_ do, but what he _should_ do.

"If I begin anew, I can try to end this conflict with Abeloth before it even starts... But if it means what I think it means about ' _...Take you back to the beginning of your adventure..._ ' then I might just be going back some fifty years... If I do _that_ , then there is even more I can try to change... i'll have to figure out how this all happened, though, if it's some sort of power that Palpatine... I can't let Palpatine ever get his hands on this!" Luke suddenly murmured, horror-struck at the thought of the mad man being able to go back in time countless times to perfect his vision of the empire.

"I know what I'm going to do...," Luke said with finality. With a steady hand, he reached for the selection screen before him. He stopped short for a second, making sure he himself was sure of his decision, before depressing the, surprisingly, solid button.

The "Yes" button glowed a soft blue for a moment before all went black and Luke was presented with a loading screen.

* * *

 **Welcome "Luke Skywalker" to your "New Game", as a courtesy for the amount of time you have gone without knowing you were apart of, "The Game", we are giving you a permanent Level boost and power base. As these powers and skills will be based off your previous life before your life long "Adventure" began, they will also retain any and all upgrades and levels that have been put into them. As well, we are giving you a basic understanding of a few well known, and used, Force Abilities. You may see which ones you have when you are revived and returned to your "Game Start".**

 **AS you progress in "The Game" you will come across different "Mechanics" of the game that may change the way you interact with your world. You will also come across hidden features and aspects that we "may" have left out of our guides, tutorials, and manuals that you can use to aid your self in your goals.**

 **You will also be given a few... World breaking abilities, but none that you will be able to activate any time soon, or within the next few restarts of your game life. You will also be able to gain "Prestige Bonuses" as you Level Up. To gain a Prestige Bonus, you must have Leveled up a complete ten times, counting your base level.**

 **AS an example, from your current level, you will only have to Level Up five more times to achieve your first Prestige Bonus.** **Any other information may be gleaned from any "holocrons" "Guids", and many other kinds of informational packets scattered around the universe. Only you, "Luke Skywalker" will be able to glean such important information from these guides.**

* * *

Luke awoke with a stinging sensation creeping up his spine. He twisted and turned and finally opened his eyes to the blue sky above him. He could hear the tittering of 3po, the derisive beeps and whistles of R2's admonishments, and the quiet, yet authoritative, voice of his one time Mentor... Obi-wan Kenobi. Luke sat up, clutched his head, and gave a low groan. He remembered what had happened, and he could then feel the low throb from where the Gaffi stick had clunked him upside the head. He had always had a small lump there from when it had chipped a bit of bone under the skin.

"Ben?" Luke grumbled out, his voice was a bit horse, but he contributed it to the fact that he had been laying open mouthed on the Tatooine ground. He rubbed at the at the sore in an effort to assuage the swelling.

"Luke, are you alright my boy?" Ben Kenobi asked carefully. He helped the younger Luke to sit up, he even offered him a drink from a small hip flask as he did so.

"Thank you," Luke muttered gratefully as he quenched his thirst. With a satisfied sigh, Luke palmed the flask back to Ben. "I'm fine now, thank you!" Luke smiled gratefully to the elderly man.

"Good, good, Then let us get you up and moving!" Ben stated with a thin smile. "We must clear the area, those sand people will be coming back, and with friends this time!"

Luke felt the urgency in his words, and willed himself to move. Without some forty odd years of hard living on his bones and muscles, Luke moved with an ease he had thought long forgotten. He skipped giddily to his feet and stretched.

Ben shot him a wan look, but said nothing at the young mans exuberance. With an ease, that Luke hadn't noticed the first time Ben had helped him load up R2 and 3po, Ben and Luke loaded the droids onto the speeder and headed off towards Ben's homestead.

If Luke's memories were correct... Then he was about to receive his Fathers Lightsaber, Anakin's Lightsaber... Luke smiled wanly at that, having remembered how he had lost the weapon not three years later on Bespin. He remembered the blue blade reticently in his mind, the image murky and not as vibrant as it should be, but he digressed as he knew he would be seeing it soon.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination.

"Luke, let me go put some Caff on, I'll be back out to help you unload the droids," Ben said with a bit of authority.

"That's fine Ben, I can get them down myself," Luke smiled to his one time mentor and friend. "Just make sure to make mine a bit stronger and I'll be up there in a few," Luke made a shooing gesture and watched as the old man harrumphed playfully and walked up to his house. Luke laughed at his act and went about getting the droids down. Once done, he gathered his things from the speeder and moved inside.

* * *

"This was your father's Lightsaber, he left it to me to give to you when you were older... I feel that you have grown enough, matured enough, to handle its responsibility fully," Ben smiled to Luke as the almost-adult gingerly held it in his hands. His gaze swept over the silver and black construct with a fervor Kenobi hadn't seen since his days of living at the Temple on Coruscant.

Kenobi smiled congenially at his young friend, but kept a watchful eye upon him as well. He could feel that something was off with the young man, but aside from that, all he noticed that was different, was that he was calmer and more mature than the last time he had seen him.

"Is everything all right Ben?" Luke asked the old man. His hand hung loosely at his side with the hilt still firmly in his grasp.

"Oh, everything is fine Luke, just remembering the olden days," Ben deflected with a smile. Luke seemed to take his words at face value, but Ben could tell that the youth had seen a deeper meaning behind them.

"So, this used to be my fathers? Was he a Jedi?" Luke asked with an inquisitive fervor.

"Yes, he was a dear friend of mine, and at one point my Padawan. I helped train him, just as he had helped me learn more about myself and the galaxy. He was the Brother I had never had... But he was taken from me, and you, by the darkside. Darth Vader Rose up and killed him, right before my eyes. If I hadn't retreated and fled to here, I would have been next upon his blade," Ben explained with such a surety, that Luke almost believed his words without question.

"Will you be able to teach me?" Luke asked, and at Ben's confused glance he elaborated. "The ways of the Jedi? And the Force?"

"I can try, but it will be difficult...," Ben told him."It will be all up to you on whether or not my teachings have any impact upon yourself... and others."

"I want to learn … No, I need to learn!" Luke told him with a fire in his eyes. Ben was struck with how intense Luke was, how commanding his presence was, in that moment. It only took a quick thought to see that the boy was sincere about his words.

"Then I shall teach you, as much as I can."

* * *

As the four of them rode back towards Luke's homestead to pick up some much needed supplies, Luke could feel in his gut that he was going to see the charred remains of his relatives.

 **{Quest Alert!}**

 **{Quest – Your Journey Begins!}**

 **{Find your Uncle's Blaster Rifle, Uncle's Journal, and Uncle's Travel Cloak}**

 **{150Xp per Objective}**

 **{*Uncle's Blaster Rifle}**

 **{*Uncle's Journal}**

 **{*Uncle's Travel Cloak}**

 **{Failure = 0Xp}**

Luke Blinked and sagged against the speeders seat. He would have to search the interior of his Family home to find most of those things... But he did notice that each of them were Named. Now, if Luke remembered correctly from playing RPG's on his breaks on Home One, that they would each have special attributes to them.

He set a determined look upon his face and readied himself mentally to see the burnt remains of his home. Luke thought of how many good memories he had made in that house, how many times he had been grounded, how many times he had tried to run away from there... And how many times he had come to regret ever thinking like that in the first place.

Luke thought of the " _Quest_ " he had been given, thought of what the most important things on the list were. He figured that finding his Uncle's Journal was a top priority, with the Cloak and Blaster next after that.

"Why the long face?" Ben asked as they got closer to their destination.

"Just a bad feeling... I'm sure its nothing," Luke stated with nary a thought.

* * *

With them finding, and then bypassing, a destroyed sand-crawler; Luke and company went straight to the homestead. What they saw made Ben go pale and Luke to cry out in a muted rage. Ben had shot Luke a look of sympathy and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Get your things Luke... It's not safe for us here...," Ben urged him, sadness colored his voice so thickly that Luke almost flinched at the emotion.

"I'll... I'll be back...," Luke stated before he ventured inside. Luke ventured through the smoke, felt around for hand holds and other notable places to help direct his way. He stumbled through the hovel, down into the sleeping area of the large homestead. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, let out a soft sob at the memory of his dead Aunt and Uncle, and walked towards the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Luke swung the door open and almost immediately stumbled upon his Uncle's Travel Cloak. He picked it up and folded it over his shoulder. He overturned the bed, in his search for the Journal, and found a series of holo's that Luke simply blushed at and stuffed back under the bed. He searched the nightstands, dressers, and vanities for the Journal. He finally found it under a secret drawer in one of the fresher cabinets. He stuffed it in his pocket and then ran to his room. He opened up a large duffel bag and tossed a plethora of different cloths inside. Pants, Tunics, shirts, socks, underwear, and a few other non-essentials.

When he heard a muted explosion come from the other side of the homestead, he zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, ran outside, and looked for the closest exit. He saw that the moisture evaporaters had exploded, thanks to a fault in the hydrogen combiners. They spewed flames every which way and cut off Luke's route back through the kitchens.

"I need a little help down here Ben!" Luke called. Ben looked over the edge of the large hole that held most of the Homestead and saw what Luke had screamed about.

"Hold on Luke, I'll clear you a way!" Ben slipped into a trance and lifted a hand towards the flames. With great force of will, Ben used the Force to bend the flames away from Luke's escape rout. Luke quickly clambered up the stairs and stumbled through the smoke filled interior of the upper levels. He spilled across the sands and heaved a great gasp of breathe.

"Are you alright Luke?" Ben asked, concern colored his tone.

"Ye-eah!" Luke coughed out. He rubbed at his burning eyes and swiped at his stinging hands. He could feel that they were warm, but it was like a hundred little bugs were biting at his skin. When he could finally see, He saw that his hands were close to blister red, but not damaged enough to blister. Something for which he had been thankful.

"Good, Lets get you some water... And then we should head for Mos'Eisley," Ben helped Luke to his feet; he even helped to half drag, half carry, Luke to the speeder.

Once everyone was aboard, they left. What came next was a three hour ride to Mos'Eisley.

 **{Quest Completed}**

 **{Xp awarded 300}**

 **{*Uncle's Travle Cloak/\\}**

 **{*Uncle's Journal/\\}**

 **{*Uncle's Blaster Rifle\/}**

* * *

Luke let Ben drive them to the Spaceport, his mind too heavy as it were about what he had seen, again, not an hour earlier. He contemplated looking up his status window, but with Ben sitting next to him, he didn't think it would be the best idea. He watched as the landscape around them sped by, his mind left adrift to his thoughts of " _The Past_ " and " _The Future_ ". He knew they were going to meet Han in Mos'Eisley, along with Chewy. It had been some ten years since Luke had seen Chewbacca... It would be good to see the big furry Wookie again.

"Ben, what would you do if given the chance to go back and change something in the past? And, if you had the chance... Would you change it?" Luke asked suddenly- he was just fishing for information to pass the time, and could think of no better subject given his circumstances.

"Hmm, that is a very... Odd question my young friend... But I would say... That if given the chance," Ben nodded his head in thought while he directed the speeder around a large pile of rock, "That I would change quite a bit frankly. I have given the past, the choices I have made, a great deal of thought during my time here, and I would wish to change much...," Ben trailed off; his voice had been strong, but became weak and troubled towards the end.

After that, Luke let the man have his peace and simply gazed longingly towards the sky. He couldn't wait to get back in an X-wing, to get back into the swing of things... Saving the galaxy, saving his family, saving people, just plain old saving things that needed saving!

Luke chuckled at his musings, but made sure to keep his emotions checked and controlled.

With his thoughts directed towards the future, and what he wanted to do with it, and not do, Luke was startled out of his musings when Ben shook his shoulder.

"We're here my friend," Ben said, a finger directed towards the large collection of adobe buildings and the large-ish spaceport in the center of it all. "Mos'Eisley spaceport, den of thieves, smugglers, mercenaries, and other miscreants. There is where we will find out ship out of here."

With nothing else to say, they slipped into port.

 _ **End Of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Star Wars: A New Game!**_

* * *

This is my second venture into my all time favorite universe... I hope you all enjoy my rewrites of the entire Saga, Eu, and new Cannon!

There will be many times that Luke will die in this story, but as we all, possibly, know... In games, you can always reload a game :D ... For the most part XD

This will be following a bit of my own system of calculations, though a few will have been gleamed from games like Fallout, Knights Of The Old Republic, and similar games.

If you have any questions about the series, as this will be the first of possibly many, then please, review or send in a PM. I will also be looking forward to any quest Ideas for Luke and his mirade assortment of companions he will acquire throughout his travels. I will be following the 'Canon' storyline somewhat for the first goround, but as things get farther and farther away from "ground Zero" things will change inevitably.

I hope you all enjoy this brain child of mine!

Now below is an over view of Luke's current Powers, Skills, Character stats, and almost everything you could need to know about him at this moment!

* * *

 **{Luke Skywalker}**

 **{LvL – 5}**

 **{HP – 620}**

 **{FP – 660}**

 **{XP – 300/1,600}**

 **[===========]**

 **{Character Stats}**

 **{Str – 6} [Mods M-Dmg] [Melee Damage]**

 **{Dex – 7} [Mods O-Def & R-Dmg] [Overall Defense] [Ranged Damage]**

 **{Con – 6} [Mods HP] [adds 20hp per point]**

 **{Int – 8} [Mods FP] [Same as above]**

 **{Wis – 8} [Mods Points] [Every ten points of Wis grants an extra point for powers and skills]**

 **{Cha – 6} [Dictates Social Skill successes]**

 **{Per – 10} [Should be self explanitory]**

 **[============================]**

 **{Calculations for R & M Dmg and O-Def}**

 **{Melee Dmg – B(ase) = 5 + 12 = C(ombined) = 17}**

 **{Ranged Dmg – B(ase) = 5 + 21 =C(ombined) = 26}**

 **{Defense – B(ase) = 10 + 45 = C(ombined) = 55}**

 **[All numbers are affected by additional armor and weapon stats, all numbers change on the fly!]**

 **[=================================================================]**

 **{Force Powers}**

 **{Force Persuasion – Lvl 2/10}**

 **{Force Push/Pull – Lvl 1/10}**

 **{Force Augmentation/Jump – Lvl 1/10}**

 **{Force Meditation – Lvl 2/10}**

 **[=============================]**

 **{Skills}**

 **{Mechanist – Lvl 3/10}**

 **{Silver Tongue – Lvl 2/10}**

 **{Danger Close – Lvl 3/10}**

 **{Farming – Lvl 6/10}**

 **{Blaster Training(Universal) – Lvl 7/10}**

 **{H-t-H Combat Training(Street Fighter) – Lvl 4/10}**

 **{Melee training('Sword, Knife, Staff, Improvised') – Lvl 2/10}**


End file.
